Tiempo de Cambios
by Din Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley ve algo que no le gusta para nada y decide que es tiempo de cambiar esa situacion. Entran no  se arrepentiran!


Bueno esta es una nueva historia. ¿Alguien ya leyó HP 7? Si es así solo quiero saber si esta bueno jeje, no kiero saber la trama solo saber si les gusto o no jeje

Disclamier: Como todos sabemos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK ROWLING y a la Warner, y solo hago esta por diversión.

Bueno ahora ya no los aburro y a leer:

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**TIEMPO DE CAMBIOS**

Era una hermosa tarde de principios de diciembre, la débil capa de nieve se derretía ante los imponentes rayos del sol y se sentía una deliciosa brisa sobre los terrenos del colegio. Los alumnos de hogwarts disfrutaban aquella tarde de sábado de muy diferentes maneras: algunos leían mientras descansaban en sus salas comunes, pero la gran mayoría al igual que una hermosa joven pelirroja se encontraba en los terrenos.

Ginny caminaba por los grandes terrenos del colegio mientras disfrutaba la brisa del viento acariciándole el rostro, su túnica ondeaba al aire y su mente viaja hasta donde se encontraba un muchacho que desde hace tiempo ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Ginny Weasley ya no era aquella muchacha tímida y sumisa de la que la mayoría de la gente se burlaba, ahora era una joven de gran carisma y de un carácter considerable, podía ser tierna pero a la vez firme, cariñosa pero al mismo tiempo fría como un hielo. Otra "característica" que tenia ahora, era que sabia ocultar sus nervios ante cualquier muchacho guapo, también era una muchacha que se daba a respetar, no como esa zorra de Painsy (n/a: se que es Pansy pero Pain es ingles es dolor así que hace alusión a pansy como un dolor de cabeza o el dolor q menos les agrade, aunque ninguno es muy placentero XD) Parkinson que se creía la mas buenota del colegio y se pavoneaba por toda la escuela presumiendo a su novio Draco Malfoy.

Por esta y por muchas otras razones Ginny Weasley era una de las chicas más populares, sofisticadas y deseadas de Hogwarts.

Ginny caminaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaba su mejor amiga Nicole…

… y eso es lo que le respondí, ¿tu que opinas Gin?- Pregunto Niky una chica alta, morena, de impactantes ojos castaños y cabello castaño ondulado, muy guapa, también de Gryffindor.

Pero Nicole no obtuvo repuesta alguna de la pelirroja hasta que…

HEY!!!!- grito la pelirroja al sentir sobre su cuerpo el contacto con el agua fría

JAJAJAJA- reía sin para Niki – Yo jeje la siento jeje pero es que … jajajajaja

No reaccionabas!!!!-logro decir entre risas la morena.- En fin lo siento-decía mientras Gin se secaba con su varita

Si esta bien, yo también lo siento- se disculpo la pelirroja.

Y bien…?- dijo con interés Niki

Y bien que?-respondió Gin

En que pensabas?.. o mejor dicho en Quien?

En nadie- contesto rápidamente la menor de los Weasley

De verdad? – insistió Niki

Si enserio… Oye que tal va tu relación con Harry?- pregunto la pelirroja cambiando el tema.

Desde hace dos meses Nicole y Harry habían iniciado una relación, en un principio Ginny se sintió un poco mal pero después lo acepto, hablo con Niki y le dijo que no había problema, a lo cual Nicole se puso muy muy feliz y acepto la propuesta de Harry. El asunto de que Harry Potter mantenía una relación amorosa con Nicole Blackwell había sido muy sonado al principio pero después a la comunidad mágica se le paso la euforia de aquel "chisme caliente".

Muy bien, se podría decir que excelente-contesto con una radiante sonrisa Nicole

OH! Que bien , me alegro- dijo sinceramente Ginny

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia como , los deportes, muchachos, comida y demás. Ahora que Voldemort había sido derrotado en el mundo mágica se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y ya no se tenían que preocupar por ese loco maniático obsesionado por el poder.

Aquella hermosa tarde de diciembre llegaba a su fin al igual que el paseo de la chicas ,las dos iban riendo de las bromas que Ginny contaba acerca de los gemelos.

-Aquella vez mamá les puso una reprimenda que nunca olvidaran- decía entre risas Ginny, pero de repente la risa de Ginny se esfumo… la vista de la pelirroja se nublo y una fugaz lagrima escapo de aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, pues lo que acababa de ver le producía un gran dolor….

Ginny Weasley acababa de ver como EL, él joven que ocupaba sus sueños desde hace tiempo y ELLA, su novia y futura esposa, pasaban a su lado agarrados de la mano susurrándose palabras de amor al oído muy muy felices ( o al menos eso aparentaban).

Después de que la feliz pareja se perdiera de vista Ginny Weasley se juro a si misma que esa seria la ultima lagrima que derramaría por él y dado que lo que veía no le gustaba para nada decidió que era tiempo de hacer unos pequeños cambios…

Si a partir de ahora el tiempo para Ginny Weasley seria Tiempo de Cambios….

Fin del Capitulo

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia díganme '¿Qué les pareció?, le sigo o mejor me retiro de esto? Ya saben dejen un RR jeje al fin solo les toma un min. Por cierto Ginny cursa 6to al igual que Nicole;)

Ls quiero, gracias por leer mi historia.

Dulces Pesadillas. Jeje

**Din Malfoy**


End file.
